This invention relates generally to displays, and more particularly, to a flexible display which can be illuminated and used in combination with an umbrella for signalling desired messages.
Oftentimes, when a person is out in the rain, particularly at night, the person may be beneath a dark umbrella where the person is not easily visible to others. Accordingly, a person thus obscured has difficulty in signalling to others a desired message since, in addition to being difficult to see, the person has at least one hand occupied in supporting the umbrella. There is a need, therefore, for an arrangement by which such a person can conveniently signal desired messages to others. Such messages may include the hailing of a taxi, a call for help or assistance, and an advertisement of a service or product, or simply enhancing the visibility of the person to others for sake of safety.
The need for such signalling is not necessarily limited to persons bearing umbrellas. Persons whose hands are occupied, such as with packages, or persons who desire to be more visible at night, such as runners, also have need of signalling to others.
Irrespective of whether the need for signalling results from the hands being occupied by some activity, or whether the signalling is merely precautionary, there is a need that the display which performs the signalling be flexible such that it can be conveniently stored in the pocket or folded with the umbrella of the user.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a flexible display, such as a sign, which can be folded or rolled for storage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sign or display which can be affixed to an umbrella for signalling a desired message to others.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sign or display which can be affixed to an umbrella in a variety of positions while the umbrella is deployed, depending upon whether the message is desired to be displayed.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a flexible display which can be folded with the web of the umbrella when the umbrella is closed without providing undue bulk.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a display for a message which can be seen in the dark.
Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a display which will draw the attention of others.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sign or display which can be installed on a flexible web of fabric material and which will conform to the contours of such fabric material.